


Safe

by madamesizzle



Series: Nico and Levi imagines that aren't sex cause sometimes i feel that way [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: "You make me feel safe"





	Safe

After a long shift at the hospital, Nico and Levi began to walk home. Just a few blocks from the hospital was their shared apartment. On the way they swapped stories of their day.

“Nico you wouldn’t believe it! They guy had a nail gun in the HEAD!” Levi described using exaggerated hand gestures with one hand not being occupied by Nico. 

“You didn’t get sick did you?” Nico asked with a hint of accusatory in his voice. Levi furrowed his eyebrows and slapped Nico in the chest. To which Nico laughed at and grabbed Levi’s hand to place a kiss to the back of it. “I’m just kidding, babe,”

“For your information, mister, I did not get sick. In fact, I was chosen to pull out one of the nails from his head, thank you very much,” Levi said in pride. Nico looked down at him with surprise in his face.

“Woah, Levi, that’s huge! How did it feel?” 

“It felt amazing! I really felt like I was contributing to a major trauma for the first time! No more calling me glasses, now I’m...nailgun?” His squeaks out the last part, unsure.

“You want to be called nailgun?” Nico wonders. Levi looks up in thought.

“Yeah, I guess it sounded better in my head,” They chuckled and Nico kissed him on the forehead.

“Where do you two faggots think you’re going?” The hateful speech comes from behind them. Levi looks at Nico with worry in his eyes, but he isn’t looking back at him. Instead, Nico is staring ahead. He leans down a bit and whispers.

“Ignore him,” Levi immediately starts doing what Nico is doing.

“I know you can hear me, pansy boys, don’t act all tough now,” They continued to ignore him, walking a bit faster to their place. The man following behind them.

“You’re just a bunch of useless garbage that God doesn’t love! You should be killed for the sins you commit,” And with that, Nico let go of Levi’s hand and turned around.

“What’s your fucking deal?” Nico asks approaching the man.

“My fucking deal is faggots like you who think what they’re doing is okay!” The man is up in Nico’s face, close enough to spit.

“My love isn’t okay? Me having a happy and healthy relationship isn’t okay because it’s with a man? Is that what you were taught? Did you forget about all the other lessons you’ve been taught in your life? God loves everyone, does that ring a bell? Of course not, because nothing could get through your thick fucking skull,” At this point Nico is fuming. He’s pointing his finger at the man and jabbing him with it. 

They stare each other down for a moment, not moving an inch. Levi is stood a few feet back from them, watching the interaction with shaking hands and a worried face. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then.

“Burn in Hell,” the man spits in Nico’s face. 

Literally.

Nico loses it. He takes his fist and slams it into the man’s jaw, him falling to the ground holding his face.

“Don’t ever come near me again,” Nico spats and walks toward Levi.

Levi is standing there in shock, quietly. His mouth is being covered by his hand and he can’t tear his eyes from the man on the ground. He notices Nico is walking towards him and looks up at him. Nico walks past him, still angry and Levi follows behind.

A few minutes later they end up in their apartment. Nico walks into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Levi wincing at the sound. He sets down his bag and takes his shoes off. To make himself useful, he grabs an ice pack out of the freezer for Nico’s hand and covers it in a towel. 

Nico comes out of the bathroom with a freshly washed face and wearing a look of sadness. He goes to sit on the couch, Levi looks over to the living room to see Nico staring at the wall. He carefully goes near Nico and places the ice pack on his hand and sits next to him, tentatively.

“How’s your hand?” He asks.

“Levi, are you scared of me now?” Nico questions quietly, ignoring his question.

“Wha-what?” Levi’s eyes are wide. He places a hand on Nico’s thigh. “Why would you think that?”

“Your face was horrified. Horrified from what I did. Are you scared of me now?” He still won’t make eye contact with Levi.

“Nico, hon, why on earth would I be scared?” His hand rubs back and forth on Nico’s thigh comfortingly.

“I got mad and lost control. I don’t want you to be scared of me when I get mad,” He says truthfully. Levi grabs his jaw and makes him look at him.

“Baby, I could never be scared of you. Yes I was shocked, but not by you. It was the whole situation. Nico Kim listen to me when I say this; you make me feel safe,” And with that, Levi leaned in to place a kiss onto Nico’s mouth. It was a sweet one, full of love. Nico pulled away and rested his head onto Levi’s forehead.

“But please, Nic, don’t ever do that again. As much as I love you standing up for us,” Levi pleaded.

“Why?” Nico whispered.

“I was afraid of what would happen to you. You never know if someone has something in their pocket or if they pack a mean punch,” Nico lifted his head and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Yes, but why?” Levi knew what he wanted to hear and rolled his eyes.

“Because I love you, dummy,” Nico smiled brightly and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, nailgun,” Nico laughs and Levi puts on a fake mad face.

“Wow, I thought we were having a moment here,” Nico is still laughing. Levi pins Nico to the couch and starts to tickle him.

“N...no...baby, ple...ase, I’ll do anything! A-anything!” Nico begs. Levi lets go and looks at him.

“Don’t use my stupid nicknames against me,” Levi says, hovering over him.

“Sure thing...glasses,” Nico smiles a cheesy smile and Levi groans.

“Okay, you asked for it!” He brings his fingers back down and Nico starts to cry from laughter. 

The evening had a shitty part included into it, but that didn’t mean the evening itself had to be shitty. They could always make each other laugh and move on from the bad things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you enjoyed this. I hope it didn't disappoint :)


End file.
